Our Love Is A Miracle
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: special fic for New Year, Abou HisaIchi. Bad summary. RnR pliss One-shoot! Collab with Shuukai ShuShi KaiHisa Lover


**Our Love Is A Miracle**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Pair :Hisagi X Ichigo**

**Warning : OOC,Typo(s) Bad EYD, Fem Hisa**

* * *

"**Nah, ini fic collab saya dengan teman saya,Shuukai-san. Minna-san Akemashite Omedetou! (For 31 December and 1 January)"**

* * *

**Enjoy Our Fic**

* * *

'Waktu berlalu dengan cepat,' gumam seorang pemuda berambut orange dengan mata bewarna coklat. Dilangkahkanya kakinya menuju ke rumahnya. Pria ini, dialah Kurosaki Ichigo, Dokter dari Rumah sakit Karakura. Ia baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja.

"Tadaima," katanya sambil masuk ke rumah tersebut

"Okaeri,Otou-san," kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut Raven hitam dengan mata bewarna kecoklatan,Kurosaki Shuichi.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum sambil menatap putranya itu,sambil mengacak rambut spikenya perlahan.

"Capek ya,Tou-san? Sebentar Shu Ambilkan minum," kata Shuichi lalu menuju ke dapur

Lalu Ichigo menuju ke ruang tamu dan mengambil sebuah album foto dan melihatnya. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat foto-foto tersebut, terutama foto seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan dengan mata bewarna abu-abu yang indah,Hisagi Shuuhei.

* * *

**Flashback**

Hari itu merupakan hari yang bersejarah bagi Ichigo. Di sore yang bersalju itu ia duduk sendirian di taman itu. Dia yang biasanya di jauhi oleh teman-teman di sekolahnya bertemu seseorang yang pada awalnya disangka pria,karena penampilanya yang lebih mencerminkan sebagai lelaki dari pada perempuan. Rambut spike hitam pendek, kalung choker di lehernya dan sepasang gelang besi di lengannya.

"Sendiri aja?" sapanya ramah

"Ya begitulah," kata Ichigo

"Oya,namanya siapa?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo,"kata Ichigo

"Salam kenal,Aku Hisagi Shuuhei," kata orang itu sambil tersenyum

"Shuuhei!" panggil seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata bewarna aqua green

"Eh,Otou-san," katanya kaget

"Aduh,kamu ini. Bersikaplah manis seperti perempuan, jangan berpakaian seperti ini dong," kata Pria itu lagi

"Hu-uh! Otou-san berlebihan! Aku merasa nyaman seperti ini," gerutu Hisagi

"Iya, tapi kau itu perempuan Shu," kata pria itu lagi

"Aku mau jadi laki-laki saja," gerutu Shuuhei lagi

"Shu, mana bisa. Kau sudah terlahir sebagai perempuan. Sudah sore ayo pulang," kata pria itu lagi

"Iya, sampai besok ya,Kurosaki," kata Shuuhei lalu pergi

"Iya,Hisagi," kata Ichigo

Keesokan harinya, dia kembali bertemu.

"Kurosaki!" panggilnya riang

"Ah,iya," kata Ichigo lalu ke tempatnya

"Asik ya," gumamnya

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Tanya Ichigo

"Jadi laki-laki itu asik, bisa bebas kemana saja seperti Kai-nii," katanya lagi

"Tidak juga, bukanya lebih asik jadi perempuan?" Tanya Ichigo

"Tsumaranai, kalau jadi perempuan itu repot banget deh," katanya lagi

"Oya yang kemarin itu?" Tanya Ichigo

"Dia ayahku,"kata Shuuhei lagi

"O begitu, oya kamu mau jadi temanku? Selama ini aku tidak punya teman," kata Ichigo lagi

"Eh,kenapa?" Tanya Shuuhei

"Ya mungkin karena rambutku yang aneh," kata Ichigo lagi

"Tentu saja aku mau berteman denganmu,Kurosaki," kata Shuuhei tersenyum

"Terimakasih Hisagi," kata Ichigo

**End Of Flash back**

* * *

"Ichigo? Sudah pulang ya?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam keunguan dengan mata bewarna abu-abu, Hisagi Shuuhei atau lebih tepatnya Kurosaki Shuuhei. Mereka baru saja menikah 3 tahun yang lalu, di tanggal dan musim ini. Shuuhei dulunya adalah seorang chef editor handal di suatu perusahaan dan juga merupakan orang kepercayaan di perusahaan tersebut. Skillnya tidak perlu di ragukan lagi.

"Baru saja kog,Shu," kata Ichigo tersenyum,seraya menarik lengan kekasihnya itu untuk menyuruhnya duduk di pangkuannya.

Kemudian Ichigo memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu,dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan dan mengulumnya.

"Mmmhh Ichi.. "desah Shuuhei

Ichigo hanya tersenyum,disela-sela ciumanya itu. Setelah beberapa saat di lepaskannya ciuman tersebut.

"Love you,Shu. "kata Ichigo tersenyum

"Love you too," kata Shuuhei tersenyum

"Tou-chan ini minumnya," kata Shuichi sambil membawa nampan

"Ah,Arigatou na,Shuichi-kun," kata Ichigo sambil mengusap kepala anaknya itu

"Domo,Otou-chan," kata Shuichi sambil tersenyum

Ichigo meneguk teh hangat tersebut.

"Ano.. malam ini kan malam tahun baru. Jadi Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan cerita ya?" kata Shuichi yang duduk di pangkuan Shuuhei.

"Eh? Cerita apa?" Tanya Ichigo bingung

"Itu, bagaimana otou-chan dan okaa-chan bisa ketemu dan sebagainya," kata Shuuichi lagi

"Kan otou-chan udah cerita," kata Ichigo

"Yah,Otou-chan kan hanya cerita waktu teman masa kecil aja. Maksud Shu, waktu masa-masa pacaran loh," kata Shuichi lagi

Shuuhei langsung blushing,sedang Ichigo yang asik minum teh langsung tersedak.

"Shuichi-kun, kog kamu nanya seperti itu?" kata Shuuhei

"Itu Kai-Jii san yang nyuruh," kata Shuichi polos

'Sialan loe Kai!' Gerutu Ichigo dan Shuuhei dalam hati

"Kog malah diam? Cerita dong ya,ya, onegai," kata Shuichi dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Sebagai orang tua yang baik, Ichigo dan Shuuhei pun tidak tega menolak permintaaan anaknya. Ahirnya Ichigo pun terpaksa untuk bercerita.

* * *

**Flash back**

**Ichigo Pov`s**

Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, anak pertama dari keluarga Kurodaki. Ayahku,Kurosaki Isshin dokter di Kurosaki Klinik dan Ibuku Kurosaki Misaki hanyalah ibu rumah tangga biasa. Aku mempunyai 2 orang adik kembar, Karin dan Yuzu. Aku sekarang bersekolah di SMA Karakura, hari-hariku memang biasa sama sekali tidak ada yang special. Namun setelah bertemu dengannya hari-hariku berubah special. Dia Hisagi Shuuhei, temanku saat kecil alias Childhood friend. Pada awalnya ku pikir dia pria,karena penampilannya yang seperti anak punk. Tapi ternyata dia perempuan. Tapi kemunculannya kali ini, maksudku penampilannya benar-benar berubah, rambutnya yang panjang bewarna hitam keunguan dan bola matanya yang bewarna abu-abu. Dia memang banyak berubah, bahkan aku hampir tidak mengenalinya. Sebenarnya aku telah jatuh cinta padanya, tapi aku masih belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menembaknya.

"Ichigo.. "panggil Shuuhei

"Eh, apa?" tanyaku

"Dasar, jadi kau tidak mendengarkanku huh dasar," gerutunya

"Hehehe Maaf,Shu. Maaf deh," kataku

"Jadi begini Chi, malam ini kan malam tahun baru. Jadi um.. kau sibuk?" tanyanya

"Nggak kog, memang ada apa?" tanyaku lagi

"Temani aku jalan-jalan ya? Lagian sudah lama kan, kita tidak jalan-jalan bersama," katanya lagi

"Kau benar,Shu. "kata ku

"Yey! Arigatou Ichi-chan," katanya senang

"Shu, berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel-embel –chan," gerutuku

Dia hanya tertawa

"Salahkan orang tua mu, yang memberimu nama Strawberry," kata Shuuhei lagi sambil tertawa

"Nama ku bukan stra-"

"Iya-iya,aku tau melindungi kan? Aku hanya bercanda kog, Ichi. Just kidding," katanya lagi

"Dasar," gerutuku

Ahirnya malam harinya aku segera ke taman untuk menemuinya. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku,malam ini. Apapun hasilnya aku tidak peduli. Saat itu, aku benar-benar tercekat dengan penampilannya. Ya ku akui dia terlihat manis,sangat manis, dengan kimono bewarna ungu,dan juga rambutnya diikat ke atas. Ia semakin terlihat sempurna, bagaikan bidadari. Setelah menarik nafas, kuhampiri dia.

"Shu, sorry lama," kataku

"Eh, ya. Tidak masalah, ayo," katanya sambil tersenyum, lalu memeluk lenganku. Saat itu aku merasa deg-degan. Ya ini pertama kalinya, aku keluar malam-malam dengan seorang gadis. Meskipun dia itu temanku.

"Wah, ada yang lagi pacaran nih,malam tahun baru,"

Saat ku lihat di belakangku berdiri seorang pria berambut raven hitam,dengan mata aqua green sambil tersenyum. Di sebelahnya seorang gadis mungil,dengan rambut bob,dan mata bewarna Violet.

"Rukia.. Kaien-senpai?" kataku kaget

"Wah,mesra banget neh Chi-chan~ "goda Kaien

"Aniki, berhentilah menggoda orang," kata Shuuhei

"Eh, Imouto-chan, wah makin manis aja neh Sagi-chan," goda Kaien

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama aneh,Aniki!" gerutu Shuuhei

"Wakatta,wakatta. Aku harus pergi dulu,Jya`nee!" kata Kaien lalu pergi dengan Rukia

"Dasar,Baka Aniki," gerutu Shuuhei

"Shu dia abang mu?" tanyaku

"Ya, abang sepupu. Bikin susah aja dia," gerutu Shuuhei lagi

Aku hanya tertawa

"Ada yang lucu,chi?" Tanya Shuuhei bingung

"Nggak, pasti repot ya, punya abang yang melambai seperti dia," kataku

"Sangat," kata Shuuhei lagi

Lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami berkeliling kota dan menonton kembang api.

"Indahnya.. "gumam Shuuhei

"Ya,kau benar," kataku lagi

Sasana hening menyelimuti kami saat duduk di taman sambil menonton kembang api. Setelah menarik nafas,ku beranikan diriku.

"Ano.. Shu.. "kataku

"Eh.. apa?" tanyanya

"Jadi begini.. aku.. " Saat itu aku benar-benar gugup, sangaat gugup. Padahal sebentar lagi akan memasuki tahun baru.

"Rileks aja,Chi. Kau gugup sekali," kata shuuhei sambil tersenyum

"Jadi begini, aku menyukaimu Shu. Maksudku sudah lama,aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku takut untuk mengungkapkannya, jadi.. er.. maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanyaku agak gugup

Dia hanya tertawa, lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya,Saat itu aku semakin gugup. Tiba-tiba ia menciumku, ya sebuah ciuman singkat. Bisa ku lihat wajahnya yang agak merona.

"Aku.. aku jya Chi, aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu bahkan dari awal,saat kita bertemu. Aku mau jadi pacarmu," kata Shuuhei tersenyum

Lalu segera ku peluk tubuhnya yang hangat itu dan kembali ku kecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Ya sejak saat itu,kami resmi jadian. Dan hari jadian kami, hari ini tanggal 31 Januari, pukul 12.00 malam.

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

"Nah,jadi begitu Shui- malah tidur," gerutu Ichigo saat melihat putranya telah tertidur dengan pulas di pangkuan Shuuhei

"Sudahlah,Chi. Bentar aku antar Shuichi ke kamar dulu," kata Shuuhei lalu mengendong Shuichi.

"Iya,Shu," kata Ichigo

Beberapa saat Shuuhei kembali dan duduk di samping Ichigo.

"Nee.. Ichi,"

"Ada apa Shu?" Tanya Ichigo

"Nggak kau tau, cinta kita itu penuh ke ajaiban ya," kata shuuhei bersandar di pundak Ichigo

"Ya begitulah shu, Memilikimu merupakan miracle bagiku," kata Ichigo melingkarkan lenganya di pinggang Shuuhei

"Kau benar, itu karena Our love is a miracle. Akemashite omedetou, Ichigo," kata Shuuhei

"Akemashite Omedetou,Shuuhei," kata Ichigo mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan. Sebuah ciuman yang panjang.

* * *

"**Our Love Is A Miracle"**

"**Our love is Eternal"**

**The-End**

**31. 12. 2012**

* * *

"**Yay! Minna-san Akemashite Omedetou!" kata Hikary dan Shuukai**

"**Kali ini kami bikin fic collab dengan genre, Romance & Family, " kata Shuukai**

"**Gommen kalau jelek,gaje dan tidak jelas," kata Hikary**

"**Semoga Readers terhibur aja deh," kata Shuukai**

"**Mind to Review Our Fic?"**


End file.
